Annabeth, The Goddess Of Sex
by DemigodOfStories
Summary: So what happens when Percy dumped Annabeth? Annabeth decided to stop been that wimp that cry about Percy, and she became the Slut Goddess. Hope you guys luck this story! Rated M! So People under 12, do not read.


"Do you accept this?" asked Zeus. The gods and goddesses were there, most of them licked their lips as they watched Annabeth. Athena and Artemis just look dumbfounded and disgusted. "Yes, I do," replied Annabeth. Suddenly a red flash appeared. When the bright light was gone, there was Annabeth with a dress that shows so much cleavage. Her breasts became D cup, her dress was see through. She had a red underwear on, as Annabeth glanced up and down. Her hair was in the normal princess curls, she had on sexy red lipstick, pink eyeliner, and red blush. Her high heels were 3 inches tall. Ares grinned licking his lips. "I'm so proud," said Aphrodite patting herself on the shoulder. "Time to do my job," breath Annabeth.

"So your the goddess of sex now, how do you feel?" asked Aphrodite as Annabeth sat down with her. "I don't know, I guess, more sexy?" grinned Annabeth. Aphrodite chuckled. "Your like my twin now!" said Aphrodite. Annabeth did a thumb up. Sure, she like this, but she really miss been the tough, strong, intelligent girl. She shook her head. Percy broke up with her. She shouldn't feel like that weak Annabeth again.

"Who's your first prey?" asked Aphrodite. "Jason," was Annabeth's reply

"Hi, Jason" said Annabeth flashing to his cabin. "Annabeth! Oh, you look different," blushed Jason. "I'm the goddess of sex now!" said Annabeth twirling her hair a bit. She examined Jason first. Jason had only his camp jupiter shirt on, and his boxers. She then grinned sexily at Jason while doing a sexy pose near the wall. "And I'm here for you," was her response. Jason turned brighter red. Annabeth then leaned in and kissed Jason. Jason was surprised at first, but then he kissed her back, and started to moan. When Jason opened his mouth to stop, because he knows that Piper will be so mad. Annabeth just pushed her tongue in and started to lick every spot possible. Jason continued moaning.

Annabeth smirked. She then took off her dress, which reveals her breast and pussy. She then pushed Jason on his bed and went on top. "Annabeth, I-" said Jason at first. Annabeth then pretend to look disappointed as she stood back up. "I guess you don't want me," said Annabeth turning around to show her butt. Jason couldn't help it but just pushed her back on top. "Never said that," he said. Annabeth grinned. Jason then took off his shirt to reveal his 6 pack abbs. Not bad, same as Percy's. Not that Annabeth had sex with Percy yet.

Those two then began kissing again. Annabeth secretly pull down Jason's boxers. When she pulled back. She was shock. Jason got a ten inch manhood. She then began to rub on it to make it rough. Then suck on it. Jason moan loud, man, he moans so loud that Annabeth bets the whole camp could hear. "Yeah, c'mon, show me what you got, bitch," said Jason loudly satisfied as Annabeth continue doing her job. Annabeth then got on her four and showed her big butt to Jason. Jason then started to slap Annabeth's butt. "Not good enough," he scolded. Man, he should be the god of sex!

He then flip Annabeth over and suck on her right boob while rubbing her left one. It was so big! Jason then afterwards started to go to her folds and lick it. Annabeth moan. This job is awesome! Annabeth then slowly got onto a 68 with Jason. Jason began to continue licking inside Annabeth while Annabeth starts to suck on his 10 inch cock. "I'm going to-" said Jason. He then chummed. Annabeth licked it all up. It taste like hot chocolate! Finally, Jason couldn't take it anymore. He flip Annabeth back to review her sexy face. He then got inside Annabeth. His manhood got inside her, it was like heaven. Annabeth screamed Jason's name so hard that Jason swear he's gonna get death soon.

"Jason" she panted. "Hmm?" asked Jason. "More! Faster! HARDER!" yelled Annabeth. Jason obeyed.

Annabeth then realized that he didn't have a….

Nevermind, who cares? She's the goddess of sex!

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore but chummed the same time as Jason. It mixed together. "That…was awesome," panted Jason as those two got off the bed. His manhood was still in her vagina pumping. Jason then instantly pushed Annabeth to the wall. "You could do better, bitch," said Jason threatening. He slapped Annabeth's face. Annabeth winced. She then started to bite a soft spot on Jason's neck. Jason moaned.

Finally, morning rises again. Annabeth was covered in cums, same as Jason while those two were panting hard. "That was fun," said Annabeth putting back on her dress. It didn't really matter, considering that it's see through. "Next time, we do it again?" asked Jason. "You bet," replied Annabeth. She then disappear. She love her job!

When Annabeth woke up again, she felt like if someone was licking her vagina. She opened her eyes. It was Percy, licking it. "What are you doing here?" asked Annabeth. "Jason said that you got big boobs, so I wanted to see," said Percy. He then started to suck on Annabeth's breasts. Annabeth moaned. Finally, she stopped and raised Percy's chin up. "How come you broke up with me and says you weren't ready?" asked Annabeth softly. "Because I thought you have small boobs," replied Percy. Annabeth widened her eyes. She then slapped Percy. "Go away," said Annabeth quietly yet threatening. Percy winced but nodded.

"Hey, Nico," said Annabeth. "Huh? Oh, Hi, Annabeth," waved Nico. Annabeth then froze time. Yep, she could do that, to freeze time so she could have sex without the person noticing it. Annabeth quietly took of Nico's clothes. His manhood was just 8 inch. Eh, better than nothing. Annabeth then started to suck on it crazy. She snapped her fingers again. Time started to go on again. Nico widened his eyes. He then ran away. And grabbed his clothes. Annabeth chuckled. He don't want to loose his virginity yet. Hmm?

"Piper," yelled out Annabeth. Annabeth was in the shower. Piper was visiting. She then rushed over. "What is it?" asked Piper. Annabeth locked the door and smiled. She then pushed Piper hard and Piper fell in the bath tub. Annabeth snapped her fingers and Piper's clothes was gone. Piper widened her eyes as Annabeth started to suck on her C Cups Boobs. "Annabeth," moaned Piper. Piper couldn't resist but started to lick Annabeth's folded part. "Mmmmm, honey," said Piper. She then pushed Annabeth under her. She then started to pump Annabeth, the same time as licking and biting Annabeth's butt. "Piper," moaned Annabeth. "Can I join, you ladies?" asked a voice. They turned around. The door was open with the son of jupiter naked. Piper blushed bright red while Annabeth smiled. "Sure" was her response. Jason then got in and was instantly the victim.

Piper started to kissed Jason on the lips while Annabeth suck on his manhood. Taste so good! "Switch," said Piper. Annabeth nodded. She then started to give more hickeys to Jason while Piper started to suck on his manhood. Suddenly, Jason was on his four the next second. Annabeth slapped him on the butt. "Not good enough, hoe" growled Annabeth. "You bitch" said Piper slapping Jason's face. Soon enough, Jason was cover in cum and pee. Annabeth was mostly covered in cum, while Piper was cover in pee. "Awesome time," was all Piper said.


End file.
